Unwilling Participant
by mtinpa2005
Summary: What awaits Leigh, a newcomer to Collinwood when she enters the dilapitated Old House on a dare?
1. Chapter 1

A/N Thanks to those of you who have read my first story, The Courage to Stand. This story is a little different. I am playing it by ear and like you, I have no idea what is going to happen. I dont know if its going to be brief or more involved. Stay tuned.

* * *

Chapter 1

"Hey, slow up, guys!" The roots and brambles were digging into the soles of her feet and the sliver of moon high overhead did nothing to illuminate the darkness. It had been just two months since Leigh Oksil came to Collinsport, Maine to make her start fresh out of high school. A fishing village, teeming with opportunity for one who loved the sea, Uncle Rich said. Until she discovered that not one of the self-righteous captains wanted anything to do with her. They called her a liability. She laughed. Liability indeed. She knew the goings on of a ship like the back of her hand, having practically breathed, eaten and slept maritime instruction since she was seven years old. She could hoist a main sail singlehandedly and drop and raise anchor as well as any man, even handle one hundred and fifty pound crab pots thanks to the strength she gleaned in the years spent as a track and field champion.

Leigh smiled at her cousin when he called her a 'butch' until he watched, dumbfounded as she proved herself quite efficiently to his dad. The man laughed as he gazed at the seconds ticking away on his wristwatch."Maybe you're jealous, my boy, preferring to carouse with those 'good-for-nothings' rather than help your ol' man."

"Lay off, pop. You know I have no interest in this fishing crap. Never have. And now with her here, you have the "son" you always wanted. Besides, I'll be heading off to MSU this fall. An attorney brings in a lot more than any fisherman ever could."

A sharp twig stabbing into her ankle brought Leigh back into the present and she shook her head with a sigh. Traipsing through the woods with one broken sandal strap as she tried to keep up with her cousin and his friends was not her idea of fun by any stretch of the imagination. Why she'd decided to stay in this gender biased town was beyond her. But stay she did for her uncle promised the tide would turn once his old fishing mate sailed back into port. Just one more month and a position would most assuredly be hers.

"Hey, get over here," Richie called, waving as he sat before a hastily lit campfire. Robin and Jaclyn were giggling as they passed a joint between them and Wayne couldn't keep his eyes off of the shaply thighs in her short shorts as she approached the troupe.

"Down boy, before you start humping her. She's not into guys. Right cuz?"

"Man, give her a break, will ya?" Wayne groaned and Leigh couldn't help but smile at his kind defense.

A thin girl with long hair thrust out her hand. "Want a toke?" Robin offered with a cough.

She shook her head, auburn wisps of hair falling from its clip. "No."

Jaclyn laughed as she took a drag. "A square."

"Hey, I got a wild idea," Robin said holding on to Jackie as she pulled herself to her feet. "We're on Collins' property right?"

"Yeah, so?" Richie knew he wasn't going to like what was coming.

"So, big guy, how 'bout we _really_ welcome your cousin into our little 'group'?"

Wayne looked up at her. "What are you talking about?"

"The Old House is near here, isnt it?"

"Knock it off Robbie," he warned.

Leigh began to tremble uneasily as the four teens stared at her, still, she couldn't help but ask. "What's the Old House?"

Her cousin looked away as Wayne explained, "It's just what it sounds like. An old house on the land of the high and mighty Collins family."

Jacklyn giggled, high as a kite. "Yeah, a _haunted_ old house."

Rich shook his blonde head. He was going to kill Robin for bringing this up. There was no way in hell he was going up there, especially at night. "Don't listen to them, cuz. They're totally wasted."

"If we're so _wasted_, then take her up there," she challenged. "Or are you guys little pussies 'cus of what happened to the 'others'?"

Wayne shivered as he remembered Tommy and Gordon and Janet and Nicole. Once idolizing his former classmates, he thought they were the biggest badasses for spending the night in that old mansion. But when they returned and he saw the looks of terror in their eyes, he no longer envied them.

In six short months, Tom and Nick were complete wackos, admitted to Windcliff and Jan killed herself by jumping from the famed Widow's Hill. He didn't know of a single person who found out what happened to Gordy. The most surprising of all was not one of the four ever revealed what happened to them in that house. And no one _ever_ went back there.

Leigh thrilled at the challenge. Finally, she might find some adventure in this drag of a village. She didn't know if it was the smoke floating around from the joint or what, but she leapt to her feet and yanked her cousin by the hand. "What are we waiting for? Come on!"

Shooting Wayne a nervous glance, Rich breathed a sigh of relief as his best friend stood pulling her aside.

"Look, Leigh...You don't know this place. Believe me, it's not a good idea."

Robin laughed as she flicked the last of the joint into the fire. "I knew it! Chicken. Bock Bock!" Jackie joined in and she fumed.

"I said I'll go, damn it!" the girl growled, undaunted. "Just take me there and I'll go in!"

The two stoners stared at her in disbelief and Richie groaned. She had a no-nonsense attitude, just like Uncle Andrew. Man, his dad was gonna kill him.

Wayne suddenly realized Leigh was as serious as a heart attack. "Ah shit."

* * *

Let me know if I should continue. As before I am sure the title will come after the story.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The dry floor of the forest crunched under their feet as they led her in the direction of the old mansion, not one of them saying a word. Leigh noticed that Jaclyn was trembling despite the warm summer evening and Robin was squeezing Richie's hand so tightly he was wincing. For them to be this scared this had to be good, she thought coming to a sudden stop behind the group. Staring up, a loud gasp flew past her lips.

"Oh my God!" Carefully climbing the marble stairs heavily pitted by years of the elements, she ran her hands reverently, almost lovingly around the circumference of the enormous white pillars that surrounded the portico. It was a Gregorian... many centuries old. She'd seen dozens while living in New Orleans. What was so frightening, she wondered as she shielded her hands about her eyes, trying to peer through the large bay windows. Turning to the teens staring wide-eyed from the lawn, Leigh laughed at their reluctance.

"Well…are you coming?"

"Not me," the girls said in unison as Robin lit another joint. "Here," she exhaled, throwing her the lighter. "You're gonna need it."

Wayne stepped forward but only to the bottom step. "You're not really going in there, are you?"

"Why not? There's nothing to it," she said with a snap of her fingers. Looking up at the huge double doors, Leigh placed her hand on the knob, surprised when, despite the age of the structure, the door swung inward on silent hinges. She chewed her bottom lip in excitement; she needed to see more. "I'll be right back."

From the second floor, a figure stood at the window watching the scene unfold, glazed eyes focused on the pretty woman standing at the threshold. As she stepped inside, he pushed away from the glass with a deep growl. "Damn it!"

Wrapping her arms about herself, Leigh shivered at the dankness of the huge drafty entryway. Flicking the Bic, she noticed spider webs clinging to everything and some of the window panes were smashed by vandals_._ Gazing up at the filthy crystal chandelier in the receiving parlor, she shook her head sadly. _What a shame that such magnificence been left to molder, it should be a gallery or an institute or…something. _The wide staircase drew her attention. Holding the lighter aloft she went to explore the upper level.

From the lawn, Rich and Wayne could see the soft glow gradually fade away. Shit, someone had to go and get her before...

"Well, are you going in?"

"Me? She's your cousin, man."

"Yeah, but you're the one who's got the hots for her."

Wayne glared over at the giggling girls. This was all their fault, dammit! With a heavy sigh, he nervously began to climb the steps.

"If you're not out in twenty, I'm coming in." Staring up at the imposing building, Rich fervently hoped he wouldn't have to follow through on his promise.

Hesitantly, Wayne stepped across the threshold into complete darkness. Severely claustrophobic he began to panic, his heartbeat racing as the suddenly suffocating house creaked and moaned all about him, engulfing him. "Leigh, where are you?" he hollered, nearly collapsing to the floor in sheer relief as her voice rang out clearly from above.

"Wayne? Is that you? Get up here. You're not going to believe this!"

Despite his fear, he welcomed the thought of spending time with the gorgeous redhead. Stumbling, Wayne groped along the unstable railing. Opening the door he blinked in shock. "What the hell! Look at this place!" Despite the decay in the rest of the house, this room was beautiful... not a single speck of dust anywhere.

The grand four poster canopy was dressed in elegant lavender linens and plump feather pillows; seemingly never slept upon. An exquisite dressing vanity sat along one wall near the door and a feminine writing desk graced another. A welcoming fire raged in the hearth. Beautiful Persian tapestries hung from the walls and silk draperies covered the expansive windows. The most surprising of all were the pair of antiquated portraits that hung above the mantle. Leigh found herself completely immersed, unable to look away from the powerful eyes of a rather distinguished man grasping a wolf handled cane.

"I don't get it…" Wayne mused aloud, staring at a vase of fresh cut flowers on a tea table placed before the fire. "Since when is someone living here?"

"Since now," hissed a sharp voice from the doorway. "What're ya doin' here?"

Reluctantly dragging herself away from the portrait, Leigh stared into the narrowed gaze of a rough looking young man. "I'm sorry we've trespassed. We were told this house was deserted and I, well… I was curious..."

"Get out!" he growled, his blue eyes snapping. "_Now_."

"Come on, Leigh." Clutching her hand, Wayne dragged her behind and she winced as the sharp stab of a nail cut into her heel.

When they reached the entryway, the sandy haired man glared down the stair case from the upper floor and snarled, "Don't come back here. _Ever_ again."

Rich rose as they dashed out the door. "What happened in there?"

"Nothing. Help me grab the girls and let's get outta here."

The young man trembled at the window as he watched the group hurry off into the woods. Yanking a bandana from the pocket of his Levis, he brushed the sweat from his brow and, certain all was in its proper place, he exhaled. _That was a close one. Too close! If Bar- _Suddenly the front doors slammed open, crashing loudly against the walls and an icy chill of dread ran down his spine. "Oh, Dear God! Not again!" Although he begged for the Almighty's grace, he knew it was not to be granted, this night or any other. It was price he must forever pay, having unleashed the devil.

"WILLIE!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"WILLIE!" He called again as hypersensitive nostrils sniffed the stale air. He could smell it; smell the unfamiliar scent hanging there.

Against his will, the servant crept toward his master, immediately seized painfully by the throat and slammed against the wall.

"Who was here, Willie? Who was here?" Fetid breath blew into the young man's face and he wanted to puke. "And before you think to do so, do _not_ lie to me," he warned ominously.

"A group of teenagers," he gasped, struggling for air as the grip tightened around his windpipe in anger. "They saw nothing, Barnabas," he squeaked. "I swear."

"Nothing?" he hissed through clenched teeth, digging his fingers into the boy's shoulder. Dragging him up the stairs, he followed the aroma directly to the elegantly furnished bedroom. "They saw nothing, you say? They were in here!" he roared. And then, suddenly his voice gentled. It was times like this when Willie truly felt the most terrified. Dark eyes captured him in their evil glare. "How did they come to be in this room? Josette's room? This house is to be locked at all times. You know that, Willie!"

"I… I…"

Sharp canines flashed and the man clutched the bedpost so tightly, his knuckles turned deathly white. "Stop your sniveling, damn you! I grow increasingly weary of it by the day!"

Trembling, Willie watched as the tall Englishman glanced down at the floor, his eyes narrowed intently, searching for something. Something... There! Dropping to his haunches, Barnabas licked a long finger with his cold tongue and trailed the digit against the jagged tip of a screw, examining the blood he'd collected, rubbing his fingertips together. "A woman was here," he mused aloud with a growl. "A young woman. She'd hurt herself." Entranced, he followed the intermittent trail of blood spots on the floor, his brown eyes darkening with lust. Suddenly he glared up at his servant and the boy blanched. "Who is she?" he demanded through clenched fangs.

"I don't know. It's the truth," he added quickly. "I never saw her before."

Standing, he brushed imagined dust from his tailored pant legs. "Well then, you have until I rise tomorrow evening to find her. When you do, bring her to me."

"I…"

"Enough!" the vampire snarled as he viciously grabbed the man's wrist between his long fingers. "You will bring her here! Do not fail me, Willie!" Clamping his lips against living flesh, Barnabas sank his fangs deeply into the throbbing vein, drawing the warm blood into his icy mouth.

* * *

Standing at the bow of his fishing trawler in the bright midday sun, Rich Oksil admired his niece as she sat on a fish tub expertly mending a catch net; the shuttle weaving between the strings seemed to match the rhythm of the gentle waves lapping against the hull.

"Finished."

Checking his watch, he smiled broadly, inspecting her work. "Perfect." Tossing the mesh into a tote beside the transom, he sat down beside her. "I envy ole Johnny. He's gonna have a great addition to his crew."

"Thanks." Leigh stared at a massive yacht in the distance with a sad smile.

"Something's been bothering you all morning, what is it?" He swallowed hard not wanting to discuss the following subject. "Is it your dad?"

"No." She shook her head. "I've done something you aren't going to like. I went to a place called 'the Old House' last night."

Dammit! He swore he was going to wring his son's neck when he got his hands on him. "You shouldn't have gone there."

Her auburn brow furrowed. "Why not?"

"Didn't Richie tell you when you went?"

"I was alone," she hedged lowering her eyes. Leigh didn't want to involve her cousin since it was her idea to go in. "I was walking in the woods and came upon it. It's such a magnificent place, I couldn't resist."

Rich froze as he stared at her. What did she mean? "You... you didn't go inside, did you?" At her timid nod, he groaned. Rash and headstrong, just like his brother. "What happened?"

"Nothing," she lied. "I didn't stay long. It was too dark to see anything." Still, she couldn't stop the shiver coursing through her as she recalled the man in the portrait. It was as if the eyes were alive, staring into her very soul. At such a crazy thought, she looked up at her uncle. "What's the history behind the house? Who lived there? Do you know?"

"That was the original family home before the current house was built. Why?" He was concerned with her sudden curiosity regarding the derelict estate and the people who lived there over two centuries ago.

"No reason," she shrugged coolly. "It just seems strange that such a beautiful place stood empty for so long. It would be well suited as a museum or... I don't know...something."

"Look, honey, I know you've been restless since coming to Collinsport but please, as a favor to me, stay away from that place. You could get hurt...it's dangerous." _And cursed, _he thought but didn't say.

With a frown she found she couldn't promise, for she knew that should another chance present itself, she would happily explore the mysterious structure again. Sadly the old man realized he could do nothing to prevent it short of sending her back to Louisiana. She was not his daughter.

Looking over her shoulder toward the wharf, a movement suddenly caught his attention. "Loomis! What is it?"

Turning, the girl gasped and rose to her feet. The man from last night stood before her, hands crammed nervously into his pockets. Willie gave her an uncomfortable look before addressing her uncle. "Roger Collins sent me. He wants..."

Directing his attention to his niece, the fisherman interrupted. "Say, Richie and his "friends" should be at the Blue Whale by now, it's amateur night. Why don't you go and meet up with them?" Leigh knew a dismissal when she heard one, having lived with her father long enough. With a worried glance at the sandy haired man, she lowered her sunglasses and bounded down the dock, her sandals clicking on the wooden planks.

The young man watched as she strode toward town, his brow deeply furrowed. He sighed heavily, knowing he had no choice. She was chosen.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A trembling hand rested on the door leading into the local tavern. Although he knew it was his neck on the line, Willie found himself silently praying, _Please don't let her be here. _Taking a deep breath he pushed inward, a frown immediately darkening his boyish looks as he spotted her with the same kids from last night. With a sigh, he made his way to the bar and ordered a beer, watching as a stage was being set up before the large windows overlooking the harbor. Oh yea, he scoffed sarcastically and rolled his eyes. Talent night.

"Mr. Loomis?"

Willie flinched at the touch of a gentle hand on his back. Swiveling about in the bar stool, he was surprised to see the girl standing behind him, her head bowed in shame. "I just wanted to come over and say how sorry I am. I had no right to trespass on your property."

With a shrug he turned back to his drink, taking a long swallow. "Yeah, well, I don't own it," he mumbled, "I just work there."

Seeing something out of the corner of her eye, Leigh glared at Richie and Wayne as they wildly waved her away from the man. Choosing to ignore them, she continued. "Oh, well, I hope I didn't cause problems for you." As his shoulders drooped, she knew she'd gotten her answer. "Oh... I'm really -"

Quickly snatching her arm, Rich steered her back to the table. "Are you crazy?" he hissed.

"What the matter?"

"That's Willie Loomis."

"I know, and?"

"He's an ex-con."

Her emerald eyes flashed in underlying anger. "So?"

"So? Come on, Leigh."

"Come on and what?" she snarled, digging her nails into his hand and pulling him from the group.

Wayne whistled low. "Looks like Ox's nuts are on the chopping block tonight. Sorry Robin." Jaclyn giggled as her sister choked on her soda.

Dragging her cousin to the end of the bar, she turned on him. "How could you do that to me?!"

"What'd I do?"

"What did you do?! My father… prison," she reminded him watching his face turn red with embarrassment. He'd forgotten.

"Maybe I should stay away from my dad when he gets out because he'll be an ex-con?"

"Hey, I'm sorry… I didn't think."

"Obviously." Storming back to the table, Leigh grabbed her purse. "Sorry guys. I have to go. Have fun." Flashing Rich a deadly look, she flung open the door, automatically shielding her eyes against the sun setting in the sky. As the orange glare reflected from the mirror above the bar into his eyes, the sandy haired man glanced at his watch and froze.

_Shit! Shit… shit… shit! He was dead._

* * *

Driving like a maniac, Willie made it to the cellar of the Old House with seconds to spare. Standing breathlessly before the coffin he watched as the lid opened noiselessly and the vampire stepped out. Dark piercing eyes bore into fearful hazel. "You had a task to perform," Barnabas growled as he studied the cane in his hand. "And by the expression on your face, I can only assume that you have failed me." The servant trembled as the shaft of the walking stick was pressed tightly to his Adam's apple pushing him backwards and pinning him against the cold brick wall. Suddenly a knock sounded upstairs and the instrument of punishment was instantly removed. Incredible relief flooded Willie's pale face. He was spared! For now… Unable to stop himself, he fell to his knees and puked on the stone floor. "Your reprieve is only temporary," Barnabas reminded. "Stay here and be silent." Wracked with dry heaves, Willie watched as the gaunt man ascended the deep steps.

Leigh sighed, staring up at the wide doors. No one seemed to be at home, and yet she had to try. The handyman shouldn't be forced to suffer for her transgression. Vowing to make things right if she could, her hand rose to knock again as a soft glow poured through the window panes. Candles were being lit. Minutes ticked by and still her knocks went ignored. Hesitantly, she tried the knob and found it turned easily in her grasp. Sticking her head in she called, "Hello? Mr. Loomis? Are you here?" _No...It wasn't his house._ "Is _anyone_ here?" Although she knew she'd caused more than enough trouble, Leigh was unable to fight the urge to further explore the beautiful mansion and stepped inside.

Moaning silently at the gentle voice calling for him, Willie tried to picture her in his mind, tried to will her away telepathically. Deep laughter bounced inside his skull and the servant covered his ears in a useless attempt to stop the fiendish sound. _"Don't you realize, fool, that because she is here you are pardoned? But_, _you needn't fear._ _I will not touch her… Tonight, Miss Oksil will be perfectly safe. In fact," _the voice chuckled sardonically,_ "she will not even see me." _Willie shivered at the mysterious words, knowing better than anyone that any number of things could happen to her up there... Barnabas was very imaginative and incredibly cruel. Despite the danger to himself, he had to warn her. He couldn't just let her suffer like Maggie and the others. As he opened his mouth, his master stood before him and, grabbing his throat, hoisted him up until they were nose to nose.

"You will be silent," he hissed. "One sound and I will drain her dry right before your eyes. Do I make myself entirely clear?" Shrinking against the painful grip the boy nodded, terrified. "Good." Smirking nastily, Barnabas slammed him to the floor and Willie watched in fear as the vampire fell to his knees morphing into a massive wolf complete with jet black pelt and a glowing vicious gaze. The servant closed his eyes against the sharp fangs, gleaming in a powerful jaw. Hazel eyes shot open at the cold lick of a tongue against his cheek and unable to look away, he stared deeply into a golden glare.

_She will not even see me. _Padding up the stairs, the creature uttered a low snarl but to Willie it sounded a lot like laughter.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Leigh frowned as she looked about. Where was Mr. Loomis? Where was the owner? _Someone_ lit the candles; surely they'd heard her calls. Suddenly, a soft melody wafted down the staircase; a beautiful tune of elegant timelessness. Although knowing she shouldn't, Leigh was unable to fight its alluring pull, slowly being drawn to the stylish bedroom. Opening the door, she'd forgotten how grand the room had been, how at home she felt here.

Shocked by such silly thoughts Leigh shook her head to clear it. No, that was crazy. How could this room possibly seem familiar, having spent in it at the most, ten minutes? And yet she felt the most overwhelming sense of déjà vu; as if she'd entered this room more times than she could count, slept in that bed dozens, no, hundreds of nights. Gently, stroking her finger along the comfortable eiderdown quilt, she closed her eyes at its imagined or could it be remembered? softness.

Feeling as though she was being closely watched, Leigh quickly spun about to stare at the portrait her mind had been so preoccupied with, of the man with the unforgettable eyes. Engrossed, she lifted a hand to the ornate frame, unaware of the very real danger she was in. Having crossed the threshold, Barnabas stalked the young woman with silent steps, not even his sharp claws touching the hardwood floor betrayed his presence. Golden eyes glared as she stood, riveted by his likeness above the mantle. Prepared to lunge, the vampire froze at unexpected words.

"Barnabas," she whispered with a choked sob. "Barnabas, _mon amour." _(My love)

Leigh gasped utterly confused. Where did _that_ come from? Barnabas? What a strange name. _Mon amour?_ Was that French? How could she possibly speak a language she didn't know?

At the sudden touch of a hand on her shoulder she pulled away, emerald eyes wide with fear. The man in the… Dear God, Jaclyn was right! This house _was_ haunted for she was face to face with a handsome specter. "Please, no," she cried. "Please!" Feeling her tremble wildly under his palm, Barnabas gathered her small hand leading her to a wing chair before the fire. Allowing her a moment to compose herself, he gazed up at his beloved's portrait, a look of uncertainty on his gaunt face.

_Josette_?

Again his eyes returned to the red headed woman. "Who are you?"

Leigh jumped at the sound of the firm English accented voice speaking to her. "My n…name is Leigh Oksil," she stammered, having never before conversed with a spirit. "I was here the other n…night, uninvited. I met Mr. Loomis in town and apol... apologized for the trespass. I wanted to make certain the owner knew he wasn't to blame. It was m...my doing entirely."

Barnabas scoffed. "My man _is_ to blame, Miss Oksil. I value my privacy above all else and Willie is quite aware of this. Although it is true you should not have entered without permission, the opportunity to do so should never have presented itself."

Unable to help herself, Leigh stared up at the mouth of the man as he spoke so eloquently, almost as if she could see the words physically form past his lips. Perhaps it was how ghosts communicated. Wait! Willie Loomis was his man?! "You are the owner of this house?" At his nod, she gasped, rising from the seat. "A g...ghost?"

"A ghost?" he chuckled, his voice warm and rich. "No, my dear, I can assure you that I am quite real."

"But the man in the portrait…"

"…is my great, great grandfather, Barnabas Collins."

"Barnabas Collins," she whispered, staring again at the image. As he came to stand closely behind her, Leigh trembled at his cool breath wafting against her warm skin. "I know that name somehow, and yet I'm sure I've never heard it before." She shook her head. "It's strange."

Growling deep in his throat, the vampire's voice was thick with hunger as he stared pointedly at the nape of her neck. "Yes. Rather strange indeed."

She turned at the oddness in the Englishman's tone, surprised to see the expression on his face. His eyes were dark, nearly black and severely streaked with tiny red lines, his face so pale she thought he was close to passing out. Suddenly uncomfortable, Leigh headed for the door. "Again, I'm sorry to have trespassed, sir and I'm sorry, too, for having taken up so much of your time."

Looking at her hand on the knob, Barnabas chuckled, amused, now that his bloodlust was again under firm control.

"Does your injury still pain you?"

She turned back to him, confused. "My…?"

"…Injury," he reminded as his gaze fell to her sandaled feet. "There was a blood trail on the floor after you had left."

She'd forgotten. "I'm sorry," she repeated again for the third time tonight, hoping Mr. Loomis wasn't chewed out for her mistake, "If there are any damages, I'd be most willing to…"

As he held up his hand to stop her, Leigh noticed the large onyx ring on his index finger, the same one as in the portrait of his ancestor. "That isn't necessary, Miss Oksil, but I wish to ask one question before you take your leave."

"Yes sir?"

He cast her a brilliant smile, his very white very straight teeth glittered in the firelight. "I am Barnabas Collins," he offered with a gentlemanly bow at the waist and continued, "When my man admonished you and your friend for the intrusion, you'd stated that you had come here merely out of curiosity. Tell me," he swallowed tightly, "curiosity of what?"

"Since I've lived in New Orleans my entire life, I'm familiar with this type of architecture. There are a number of Gregorian plantations in the south. Although I know I should've resisted the temptation, I simply had to know what the inside was like."

"And that is all?" he pressed, his arched brows raised a good inch.

Having already accused Mr. Collins of being a dead man, Leigh wasn't about to further remark that her friends told her it was haunted for it wasn't the purpose of her trespass. "Yes," she nodded.

With a guarded smile, Barnabas offered her his arm. Leading her down the staircase, he found himself comforted by her nearness, her warmth. Comforted by the very fact that she didn't pull away from the chill of his touch. Stopping at the front door, he opened it for her.

"Well Miss Oksil, I am truly delighted that you admire my home so sincerely. Truth to tell, many fail to find beauty in its disgraceful state, and you are welcome to visit again, however…"

Leigh smiled up into his chiseled features as she stepped out onto the porch. "I totally understand, Mr. Collins and I thank you for your hospitality. After all I've done, I really don't deserve it. Good night."

"Good night."

As he closed the door, Barnabas rested his dark head against the thick wood and ran long icy fingers against its smooth surface.

"Josette," he whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

He stared in disgust at his exhausted servant lying in his own vomit. "Willie!" Capturing the boy's startled eyes, he growled, "Bathe yourself and meet me in Josette's room… _immediately_!"

As he walked toward the kitchen, Willie couldn't help but remember the wolf standing before him. Couldn't stop himself from wondering if the girl was hurt or... Splashing cold water on his face, he glared at his image in a pane of window glass above the water pump.

"Yer a chicken, Loomis."

"Yes. You are," a voice boomed from behind. Spinning around, he found his throat in the vampire's tight grasp. "You are taking much too long and I've not yet fed this evening. Therefore, unless you wish to be the main course for the second night in a row, I would strongly advise you to make haste."

Despite the ominous threat and steely fingers blocking his airway, Willie's face shown a small amount of relief. At least she wasn't bitten but that didn't mean she was safe. With a fraction of a nod, he gasped, "I'm comin'," instantly drawing in a much needed breath as the icy hand was lowered.

"You've five minutes, no longer, I warn you." Suddenly Barnabas paused in the doorway, "Just a constructive word of caution: Were I you, I would worry about my own well-being and leave the others to me."

* * *

He gazed up at the portrait of his dearly loved as the handyman opened the door.

"My Josette. She has returned."

Willie shook his head at the declaration. It was nothing new to him. Whether it was the shade of a woman's hair or a wisp of a remembered gesture, Barnabas often believed his dead fiancé reincarnated, a woman dead for nearly two centuries.

Finally, the servant could no longer hold back his thoughts. "That girl, did... did ya kill her?"

The gaunt man looked directly into hazel eyes with a brutal scowl. "It would be none of your concern had I done so. You've no say in the matter whatsoever, do you?" And then, unexpectedly he flashed a distracted smile, turning back to the portrait of the Frenchwoman. "No, I didn't harm her. I couldn't…" Willie watched as Barnabas traced long fingers against the gilded frame, staring up into lifeless eyes. "…not my beloved," he whispered.

Thank God! She was _alive!_ At least for now. Willie remembered with regret the part he was forced to play in the abduction of the Evans' girl and the vampire's vicious plans to drive her insane, making her believe she was Josette Collins. Maggie was fortunate, having escaped and taken to that sanitarium in Bangor. But that other local girl, Janet… She and her friends hadn't been so lucky. She'd resisted Barnabas control on Widow's Hill and furious, he flung her over the edge. Willie nearly retched again as he saw, in his mind's eye, the condition of the body. The servant swallowed several times to clear the bile that threatened to erupt. The gorgeous teen's muscle and blood spattered on the jagged rocks below, sand crabs feasting on pale flesh. And how his master had issued the order to clean it up and leave no trace.

Opening his eyes, Willie found Barnabas staring at him with a sinister twist to his lips. "As I've said before, "my boy"… concern yourself with your own well-being and not that of others." Casting a final look at the portrait of his dead fiancée, he strode to the door. "Be certain to clean the mess you've made in the basement. I'm going out for the evening."

And that, Willie knew, was that.

* * *

After leaving Collins' house, Leigh decided to take a stroll along the seashore in the moonlight. Sandals dangling from her fingertips, loud splashing drew her attention.

"Hey, come on in," Wayne called as Robin held onto Richie and Jaclyn sat against a boulder beside a roaring bonfire, guzzling tequila she'd skimmed from her dad's booze cabinet.

"Don't fall for it cuz… you know he only wants to see 'em."

"Dammit Ox," the teen hissed under his breath, red faced. "Shut up!"

"You missed some great shit at the Blue Whale tonight," Rich said as he tried to unwind tight arms from his flat stomach. "Cool it baby, 'kay?"

With a grumble Robin joined her sister. A drunken giggle met her ears as she yanked the bottle from her hand.

"Crash and burn!"

"Shut up, bitch!" she snarled, dragging in a long swallow." At least I get some. Hey, I thought you and Wayne were gettin' tight."

"Yeah," Jaclyn said regretfully as she glared at Leigh's slender back with wavering eyes. "Me too."

As the girls conspired quietly throwing daggers in the red head's direction, they were completely unaware of the dark piercing gaze focused on their young skin. On the pulses pounding in their wrists, their throats, their ankles. Clutching the handle of his walking stick like a lifeline, the vampire growled deep down in his chest, bloodlust nearly upon him when a movement caught his full attention. It was her! As stealth as a panther, Barnabas stalked closer to the water's edge, tweed cloak and dark suit concealing him from their faulty human eyes.

Wayne watched sadly as Leigh sank to a piece of driftwood, her toes burrowing into the warm sand.

"Where'd you go after you left?" This from Rich

"To the Old House. I needed to apologize to the owner for snooping around the other night."

"Why bother? Loomis isn't worth the effort."

Recalling the earlier argument with her cousin, she shook her head in renewed anger. "Because I had no right to be there. In any case, Willie Loomis isn't the owner. He only works for the owner. A Mr. Barnabas Collins."

"Never heard of him."

"Me either," Wayne added slowly, unable to keep himself from ogling the valley between her full breasts. A wild snarl, deep and thick, came from the darkness of the forest and the guys immediately waded out of the water.

"Guess that's our cue to split," Robin said. "Besides, I'm cold and she's plastered. Help her get home will ya Wayne?" she asked, shooting her sister a shrewd wink as long arms wrapped about Rich's neck. "We would, but we have something _important_ to do."

"Uh," he said doubtfully as Jaclyn clutched him about the waist, staggering against his side for 'support'. "Yeah...sure." Shit! He wanted to be alone with Leigh, maybe see a little action tonight. The deep growl intensified, spurring the group to hastily gather their things.

Annoyed, Rich jerked away from demanding hands. "Lay off will ya? Hey cuz…ya comin'?"

Leigh stared longingly at the waves lapping against the sand and shook her head. "With your dad at sea, I'm sure you two could use some privacy. I'll be home later... when things cool down."

Robin giggled, either unaware or unbothered she was just dealt an insult. "Come on, Ox. Let's go."

Watching as the others moved off, his dark gaze slid to the woman wading barefoot at the shoreline. All alone… just waiting for him! At such an exhilarating thought Barnabas smiled, razor-sharp fangs gleaming in the moonshine.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A/N... Hope the story is holding your interest.

* * *

_Josette… Josette…_

She looked about, peering into the darkness. "Hello?" The sound was so delicate, wafting gently on the warm breeze, perhaps she simply imagined it. Oh great! Now she was hearing things…But why the name Josette? It was unfamiliar to her, foreign, just like... just like Barnabas.

Glancing up at the sky, Leigh was able to tell the time by the positon of the moon, figuring it was near half past ten. With a shrug, she ambled over to douse the flames when she cried out in pain, a spike of glass slicing into her tender foot. "Damn it!" Reflected in the dancing light, she saw the bottle of Tequila shattered against a boulder and groaned.

Those two. Go fiigure. Leigh held no expectations of Robin and her sister ever becoming her bosom buddies and she truly didn't care. She couldn't help it if Wayne was into her and not Jaclyn. She didn't care about that either. She wasn't looking for friends, she wasn't looking for sex. She merely had to bide her time in this hole until, quite literally, her ship came in.

Inspecting her bleeding instep in the glow of the fire light, Leigh suddenly began to tremble with fear. A dark presence seemed to loom from above. Slowly, her gazed traveled up to rest on the gaunt face of Barnabas Collins and she gasped in a mixture of both surprise and relief.

"I'm sorry to have frightened you, Miss Oksil, but I was walking along the beach and heard a cry. I notice you appeared to be in distress. Perhaps I could be of assistance." Resting his walking stick against a tree, the Englishman lowered himself to his haunches and lifted her injured foot carefully into his lap.

Cold fingers tenderly caressed her skin and Leigh inhaled deeply, biting her bottom lip to stem her cry of pain. The vampire's nostrils flared as the sweet red warmth coursed onto his hand, his lust nearly overwhelming.

With a growl he whispered, "It's imbedded quite deeply, I'm afraid."

"Great. Can you remove it?"

Barnabas wavered, for once he did, her blood would flow freely and there would be no possible way to stop himself from taking her. His need was already controlling him; he so wanted to taste her. If this woman was the true reincarnation of his beloved Josette, he must tread wisely. There was only one option. "Leigh, look at me." he urged, his voice warm and gentle, stroking her mind, forcing her to submit. "I know it seems odd, but I can take away your pain. However, you must do exactly as I say. Now look deeply, into my eyes."

Slowly, emerald orbs focused on his steely gaze and she nodded, completely under his thrall. He growled at the blankness he saw there. This was not what he wanted, damn it! He did not wish to control her… but the lust… the craving… He could not fight it!

Staring into her pale face, Barnabas saw not the slightest grimace as he wrenched the shard from her flesh. Only when her hot blood surged onto his fingers, did he push her onto her back, sliding himself along her beautiful body and draw her, unresisting, to his mouth. His fangs pierced the warmth of her long throat as he desperately, hungrily gulped her sweet essence.

Closing his eyes, his mind pleaded_, Josette… Josette… Forgive me, my darling!_

Leigh stirred under his cold lips and murmured dazedly in a lilting French accent, "Je vous pardonne, Barnabas, pour moi n'ai jamais cessé de vous aimer." (I forgive you, Barnabas, for I have never stopped loving you.)

Shocked, he pulled away. Although far from sated, the vampire ended the feed and removed his marks. Lifting his head, piercing eyes returned to her vacant stare. "Josette?!" he growled, shaking her violently, "Dear God, don't do this to me. Please, I beg of you. Come back!"

Blinking in confusion, the woman stared up at him curiously; she had returned. "Miss Oksil, are you alright?"

"I don't kn …" she said hesitantly, "I- I think so…What happened?"

"I believe you fainted from the pain when I removed the piece of glass from your foot."

"I don't remember." Leigh put a trembling hand to her temple. "It's strange. I feel so tired… so... weak."

Raising himself, Barnabas stood and held out his hand to her. "Perhaps you should come back to the Old House with me," he proposed. "It is closer than town and I would feel much more at ease knowing you were safe." His throat nearly closed on his lie. Having no compunction when it came to reviving his long dead fiancée, he simply wished Leigh to be surrounded with all things familiar to Josette.

"Come," he murmured huskily, his voice deep with desire. Leigh took his hand with a timid smile, unable to reject his invitation. Unbeknownst to her, she was now a part of him and her company was what he required. Gathering her into his strong arms, Barnabas buried his face against her soft fragrant tresses. "Lay your head against my shoulder…that's right." The warmth of her flesh penetrated the fabric of his cloak, and her gentle breath breezed against his throat and jaw.

Carried swiftly through the woods, Leigh found herself completely comforted by the vampire's nearness. A deep smile of pleasure spread across his gaunt features as he felt her drift to sleep in his arms, her head slowly lolling to the side. "Barnabas…" she babbled as an arm tightened around his back.

Kissing her temple lovingly, he closed his eyes. "My Josette…"

* * *

"No! Mon Dieu! No, not again."

Leigh awoke with a wild shriek, tossing the heavy coverlet from her body as she sat up, frantically searching the room for something. What, she didn't know until she saw him standing at the mantle, a glass of wine in his hand.

Barnabas rushed to her side in an instant. "Jos... 'ahem' ...Just lie still, all is well. Nothing will harm you here."

"The d-dream," she stammered. "The...the dream… It was so real… so terrifying!"

"Sadly, dreams can sometimes be like that."

Carefully sitting himself on the edge of the bed, he fastened his penetrating gaze on hers. "Tell me about your dream," he urged gently, taking her small hand in his. At the horrible memory, a violent shiver coursed through her and without hesitation, Barnabas pulled her trembling body into his soothing embrace. Comforted, Leigh breathed against his lean chest. "Tell me."

Her voice wobbled. It's was night. Completely dark and, at first I was confused but not afraid. Then, as the clouds floated passed the face of the moon, I could see myself standing at a dizzying height. I could hear waves bash loudly against the rocky shore below. Suddenly, I heard a voice, a woman's voice. It frightened me. It was filled with such hatred such...evil. It told me to... to kill myself."

Barnabas frowned as he patted her hair, a shudder rocketing through her. _No! Not again!_

" 'Jump… jump...' she repeated the word over and over, and then… then she screamed at me, 'You will never have him! He is mine… forever!' "

With a wild cry, Leigh lowered her head into her hands. How close she had come to the edge. One final step, only one, and she would have done the woman's bidding; plunging to her death. He held the young woman tightly until some of her trembling had eased. Cupping her tear-stained face, Barnabas directed her watery gaze to his. "…and then?"

"No. Please, dont ask me..." she begged, shaking her head, "I can't." Staring fixedly into the depths of his burning eyes, Leigh strangled on the sob lodged in her throat. "And then, as I was looking down," she continued, "I felt a vicious slam against my back. Just before I went over the edge, I looked up into the face of the person who wanted me to die."

The vampire's jaw clenched painfully. _Angelique! _And yet, for some odd reason, he hear himself say, "and it was?"

She turned away, unable to look at him, simply staring into the fire. "You, Mr. Collins. You deliberately threw me from the bluff."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The vampire was stunned; he hadn't expected that bit of news. Staring at the large onyx ring adorning his pale finger, he whispered, "I? I was the one who...?"

"I know. It makes no sense. Why should I dream that you would harm me? You've been nothing but kind..." Leigh shook her head with a slight frown. "And then there are the other things that have been happening since coming to this house."

His head shot up, a dark brow raised. "Other things… Such as?"

"Such as my ability to speak French, for example. That's preposterous! True, while living in the south I'd met many cajun locals but for me to speak the language so fluently... And then, there's that..." She said gesturing toward the portrait above the fireplace. "How could I possibly know the name Barnabas Collins, having never heard of your ancestor?" The Englishman watched as she gazed at his image with rapt attention and then to him, studying him. "It's unbelievable," she murmured, "No, actually, quite impossible."

"What is?"

"That you and he are not the same man. Except for your clothing, you are identical... as if you were his twin."

He came to stand behind her and Leigh was unconsciously drawn to him through his unnatural powers of control. Taking her head between his cold hands, he directed her eyes to that of his lost love. "Look at her," he commanded gently, his voice warm and full of desire. "That is Josette DuPres Collins."

Odd how she never noticed another painting before. Staring at the beautiful albeit sad looking young woman, Leigh felt a strange sense of familiarity about her. "The wife of the original Barnabas Collins?"

"No!" he hissed, feeling the girl's body flinch at the hatred in that one word. "No, the wife of my... my ancestor's uncle, Jeremiah Collins."

"Uncle?! But ... that can't be! Josette DuPres came here to... to..."

"To what?" Barnabas all but screamed at her, staring into wide green eyes filled with terror. "What do you remember...Tell me!"

"No! I … I don't know! Don't you see, Mr. Collins?" She cried, wrenching herself from his grasp, "There's something wrong with me! Things like this have been happening... Another is the constant belief that this is my room, my house, or rather that it should be."

Grabbing her sandals, Leigh headed through the door. "I can't..." she cried over her shoulder. "I..."

Incredibly pleased with the sudden turn of events in his favor, he chose not to stop her for the moment. She had been through enough unrest for one night. Josette had made here presence truly felt and yet, a slight frown crossed his gaunt features. _The dream_. Why had he been her tormentor? Why was it he who pushed ..? Unless…

_No! Dear God! _Thick leathery wings beat again the warm night air in the direction of the accursed Widow's Hill.

* * *

She ran from the mansion into the darkness, hot tears sliding down her cheek, blinding her. She knew not where she was going, only that she was being led toward a place full of misery, of… of death. And yet, despite her fear, Leigh found she couldn't stop her insane flight through the woods, as the trees and brambles clawed at her skin, her hair; pulling long tresses from their ties. She cried in horror as the voice from her dream called to her and still, she ran faster and farther until a painful cramp in her side brought her to her knees.

Panting heavily, she gasped. "No! Dear God...please." What Leigh thought was merely a place in her unconscious mind suddenly appeared before her frantic eyes. The waves crashed wildly against the shore far below, attacking the rocky base of the cliff. The sickening heaviness of salt water clung to her skin and assaulted her senses.

"Jump, Jump. Jump!"

"No!" she screamed to the evil voice that urged her to end her life, "No! I will not jump, Angelique!"

_Angelique? Who- _Suddenly a warm sense of calm enveloped her and Leigh stood as still as stone; the wind wildly billowing her hair about her like a death shroud. Words flowed from her mouth but they were not hers. They were of another. Another, deep inside, needing to be heard. "I will not leap this time, witch! You are a plague! A liar, a deceiver! An evil demoness! I will not allow you to harm this girl, do you hear?! Do you understand?!" The voice shouted above the roar of the waves, above the howling of the wind. "Barnabas loves me! He has never stopped! _Avec toutes les supercherie et puissance à votre commande, il ne vous aimera jamais !_" (With all of the trickery and power at your command, he will never love you!")

A wicked cackle permeated the air as the beautiful blond enchantress appeared before her. "Such passionate words, _Madamoiselle Josette."_

Emerald eyes narrowed in fury. "I knew our paths would cross again one day, Angelique"

"And _today_ is that day, mistress!" Lightning fast reflexes clutched Leigh by the throat, long nails piercing viciously into her flesh. "You shall _never_ return! You need a host body to inhabit… to possess in order to fully restore yourself. And so you see, when this girl dies, Barnabas will lose his chance to have you. And the next time... And the next... And the time after that! I _shall_ have him in the end, no matter how often I must break his heart!" With that venomous sentiment, the witch slammed Leigh to the ground.

With a muted cry of agony, the vampire watched as the Frenchwoman's spirit was torn from the girl's body. Dropping to his haunches, he urged gently, "Allow me to help you." Leigh stared at the pale outstretched hand if it was a snake about to strike and Barnabas froze. He was too late… much too late. It was there in her eyes... the fear, the knowledge. Screaming wildly, she dug her heels into the craggy earth, crawling away, closer and closer to the edge of the cliff.

"Wait!" he begged, the wind carrying his desperate words to her, "Do not allow her to steal you from me this time!"

"No! I will not be a part of ... of _whatever_ this is!" And then she was gone.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

He kicked opened the door to the old house.

"WILLIE!"

Despite the shiver of dread, the servant shot from the kitchen wiping his hands on a dish cloth. "Yeah Barnabas, Wha…?" He could only stare at the pale body of Leigh Oskil draped limply in his master's arms. He killed her!

Willie gulped. "She's dead?!"

"I've no time for your idiocy. Pull back the coverlet in Josette's room and start a fire. Go, damn you!" he added when the man simply stood rooted to the spot. "Dawn will soon break and I must give you orders before retiring."

Taking the stairs two at a time, he moved to do the vampire's bidding; thankful that she was alive.

Penetrating eyes gazed down into her smudged face as Barnabas carefully laid Leigh upon the sheets and methodically began stripping her from her torn sarong and top leaving her in nothing but delicate chemise and panties. Staring at her near nudity for longer than was decent, Barnabas growled low in his throat reluctantly covering her with the comforter lest Willie see.

"You are to keep her here. Lock her in if necessary. She will cry and beg but I must speak to her when I awaken."

The handyman flinched. _Not like Maggie Evans! Not like the others! Not again!_

"You will _keep_ her here!" Barnabas repeated with a darkening scowl, challenging him to open his mouth. "I've had a very trying evening and am in no mood to deal with your predictable disobedience!"

Willie watched as the gaunt man strode to the door, hand on the knob. Casting one last glance toward the woman in the bed, piercing eyes captured frightened hazel. "When Miss Oskil awakens draw her a bath and, under no circumstances, are you to inquire what had happened to her. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yeah, Barnabas."

The vampire shook his head, seeking out his only source of solitude.

* * *

"No!" Leigh bolted upright, oblivious to her state of undress as the covers fell to her tiny waist. "Where am I?" she screamed in panic, her eyes frantically searching about the room.

Willie rose from a chair near the fire and slowly pulled the sheet up to her neck, gently forcing her against the soft feather pillows. "You're safe," he said, trying to ease her fears. "You're at the Old House."

"No! How…? I should be dead!"

The servant's only answer was a shrug as Barnabas's words of warning rang clearly through his mind. Hoping to change the subject, he offered, "Let me get you some breakfast. Bacon and eggs okay? How do you like 'em?"

"I don't want to eat, damn it, I want to leave!" Throwing off the coverlet, Leigh gasped. Glaring at him accusingly she hissed, "Where are my things?!"

Willie motioned to the pile of torn and mud stained clothing Barnabas discarded when he undressed her. With a growl she grabbed the fabric from the floor and stomped to the wash basin. Pouring water from the pitcher into the beautiful bowl she didn't care that her body was blatantly displayed to the handyman, she only knew she had to leave. Thoughts ran through her mind as she swished the material in vain, trying to salvage her outfit.

_Why wasn't she dead? She went over the edge. It wasn't a dream! _ She actually felt herself in a free fall, plunging to her death, faster and faster… until… the pain. She remembered the tearing pain. But it wasn't from the jagged rocks below. Something had stopped her in mid fall. Dropping her clothing into the basin of black water with a splash, Leigh clutched her upper arms, crying out. There, on her skin were deep gouges as if something had grabbed her viciously with sharp nails or… talons…

Sitting her on the edge of the bed, Willie went into the adjoining room returning with an outdated first aid kit in his hands. Still and silent she watched as he carefully cleansed her flesh with alcohol and rubbed salve into her wounds, finally bandaging the whole with strips of cloth. Trying to divert his gaze from her incredible body, Willie focused on her face as he worked; her expression was a mixture of disbelief, fright if he wasn't mistaken amazement. "I should be dead…" she finally whispered, shaking her head. "I should be…"

_Yes, you should be_.

Although he had no clue as to what happened to her, Willie shivered, having seen those wounds before. Experiencing them himself on one of the very few occasions he'd ever attempted to escape the vampire. Barnabas, as a bat, carried him throughout the sky when he caught up with him. He could still feel the curved claws digging into his arms as the creature swooped down and flew him over the ocean, dropping him into the frigid waters of the Atlantic as punishment for his insolence.

He turned soft eyes toward his charge. But what on earth could she have possibly done to deserve such cruel treatment? Gently lifting her long legs from the floor he tucked her into bed as she stared sadly up at him. Gathering the medical kit, he looked down at her.

"I'll go get you something to eat."

"I don't want to eat, I want to go… home..." she mumbled in a soft almost childlike voice as auburn lashes fluttered against pale cheeks. She was asleep.

As he stared down at her, memories of the role he was forced to play in Maggie's disappearance and that of the others returned to mind. Waves of guilt crashed over him with a fierce vengeance. If only he could help this one, knowing with regret that he couldn't. What were Barnabas's plans for her?

Unable to resist, Willie swept a lock of fiery hair from her face. "I know you do," he whispered. "I do too."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Leigh awoke as Willie brought gallons of steaming water into the room pulling aside a changing screen to uncover an ornate porcelain tub. Placing a fresh bar of rose soap on the rim, the servant offered her his hand and she brushed it aside waiting until he left before slowly sliding into the bathwater.

_Why am I here?_ she wondered as she lathered the monogramed cloth and began to wash the dried itchy mud from her body. Surely she wouldn't be here for long. Uncle Rich would search for her as would Richie and Wayne. She would be found. And yet, when Willie brought her breakfast and lunch, each time he looked at her with an odd expression of sympathy, as if he knew what was in store for her and wanted to help but couldn't. What were Barnabas's plans? Was he going to kill her? No, for she would already be dead, he would have let her fallen. But how did he stop her?

Closing her eyes, Leigh rested her flushed face against the rim of the cool tub trying to recall all that happened the previous night high atop the cliff. How could she not be dead? How? Looking at her arms, she slowly unwound the bandages from her injuries, wincing as the cloth stuck to her festering flesh.

"I had to stop you... I couldn't allow you to die."

Emerald eyes glared up into sable brown as Leigh jumped from the tub and stormed to Barnabas Collins, slamming her tiny fists into the hard wall of his chest. Catching her smoothly, the vampire carefully forced her down into a chair trying hard to ignore her heaving breasts and glistening body and handed her a towel. Although aware of her precarious situation, she threw it back in his face. "I want to leave! Now, damn you! You have no right to keep me here like some sort of prisoner!"

Listening at the door, as Willie silently cheered her on, he also prayed that she didn't push the monster too far, for despite the fact that he saw something of Josette in her, the handyman had no doubt Barnabas would kill her without hesitation should she deny him just like that girl … Janet.

"You will go nowhere until you listen to me! You have no choice!"

"No choice? I deserve a choice!" Leigh stood before the man; anger in her eyes. "I had a choice last night and you took it from me! I told you that I would not be a part of this…" she gestured at the impressive room with a sweep of her hand. "I fell over the edge! I should be dead but somehow, somehow you stopped me. How do you have that kind of power? What do you want of me? What are you?" She took a step back with a gasp. "Are… are you God?"

As maniacal laughter rang throughout the room, Leigh trembled despite the warmth from the fire. Gradually his laughter died to a dark chuckle, resentful and cold. "God?" he asked incredulously, "No, I am certainly not God. God doesn't exist and, if he does, he is not merciful for I would not be as I am."

She was taken aback. What was he talking about? He would not be as he was? Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes. "And just what are you?"

"I am Barnabas Collins. The _original_ Barnabas Collins, born in year of our 'Lord' Seventeen Hundred and Sixty."

Frightened, Leigh backed towards the door. _Oh my God!_ The man is completely insane. "Willie! I know you're there! Let me out!" she screamed as she pounded frantically on the wooden surface. "Willie, please! Help me!"

"I can't. I have to follow his orders. Listen to him… just listen to him and he won't hurt you." _Don't hurt her Barnabas, _he begged,_ don't hurt her like the others..._

Hearing heavy footsteps slowly fade away, Leigh knew with a sinking heart her last shred of hope was gone. Turning toward the madman, her hands immediately flew to her face, she couldn't look at him. And then, suddenly, the warmth she felt on the cliff returned to flood her entire being.

_Listen…Just listen, mon ami...I will help you. Remain calm and say nothing to infuriate him._

The vampire's eyes followed her as she slowly walking towards the woman's portrait above the fireplace. "What must I do?" she implored. "Please! Tell me!"

Instantly she felt herself pulled back into a feral embrace, strong arms wrapped firmly about her waist holding her still as cold breath wafted across the long column of her neck. Dark eyes followed her gaze. "Allow her to enter you... Allow her to encompass you... Allow her to be you!" Rearing his head back Barnabas viciously slammed his mouth against her soft skin tearing into the pulse pounding there, relishing the warmth of her blood gushing down his throat. Crying out, Leigh jolted upward in pain and shock.

_Josette! My Josette! How long it has been! Never leave me again! Never again!_

He groaned in relief as long fingers wound through his dark hair pulling him closer as he drank from her.

"Never Barnabas," she promised. "_No one_ shall ever part us again!"

Unbeknownst to the lovers, a hideous presence glared at them with piercing blue eyes. The blonde witch stood outside the doors of the balcony smiling as her creation dined from the young girl. "Oui, mon cher, take her! Bring Josette back! I shall no longer try to stop you. Revenge will taste twice as sweet when I destroy you both."

Quickly, a black raven flew off into the night, squawking madly.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Leigh threw her keys and bag on the sofa. "Uncle Rich, are you back?" she called out as she picked up and flipped through the huge stack of mail by the door, searching for anything from her father. "Richie?" She looked up with a smug smile as her cousin flew from the kitchen with a look of disbelief on his face. "You two have a fun night?"

"Where the hell were you?" he growled.

"What do you mean?" Her brow furrowed and she sighed tossing the letters on the table. "I was at the beach where you left me, remember? I told you that I was going to give you and Robin time alone while your dad was gone to Monmouth. The least you could do is thank me, geez."

"Stop bull shittin' me! Where were you?"

"Give me a break, ok? I told you—"

"Yeah, on the beach…" Rich looked at her closely, really looked. Just then he realized she had no idea what he was talking about. As she headed toward the kitchen, he blurted, "Leigh… we left you on the beach...two days ago!"

She spun to face him, her green eyes narrowed in anger. "Knock it off, Ox! That's not funny."

The man threw his hands up. "I swear to God! Call Wayne if you don't believe me. We went looking for you and all we found were traces of blood by a busted tequila bottle."

Checking herself for injuries and finding none, Leigh put a hand to her head, trying to think. This is impossible! How could she have lost two whole days out of her life? Rich pushed her back into his dad's recliner before she collapsed. Walking to the liquor cabinet, he poured her a jigger of scotch. "What _do_ you remember?" he asked handing her the drink and plopping himself on the loveseat.

"Well, after I went to apologize for trespassing, I found you guys on the beach. I walked in the ocean for a little while…"

"And?"

"And… and now I'm home."

"That's all? Come on, you've got to know more than that!"

Leigh shrugged as she took a small sip, spitting the liquor back into the glass and placing it on the end table. "I don't…" she gasped. "… my God, where was I?" She met his concerned eyes. "What happened to me?"

"You don't look so hot. In fact, you look like you might pass out. Why don't you go get some sleep. I'll call the doc. He's an old friend of dad's."

She shook her head. "No. I don't want to see a doctor but I'll try to rest. Maybe if my mind relaxes it will all come to me." Leigh suddenly felt tired, bone tired as if she could sleep for a week or more. Before walking into her room, she turned and looked at him. "Hey, thanks. For caring about me."

Rich poured himself a glass of whiskey, staring at the door she'd just closed. Where was she? Wherever she was he felt sure it had something to do with the "Old House." She hadn't been the same since first stepping foot into that place. Gulping back his drink, he picked up the phone and called Wayne.

* * *

The sun was dipping lower in the sky, a bright orange ball hanging just above the horizon. Leigh shielded her hands to her eyes staring up at the beautiful old mansion overgrown with shrubs and brambles. Suddenly her body moved as if guided by an unseen force, led to a rocky cave just off the beach, a cave that further led to a thick rusted door with bars on the single tiny window. Trying the handle, she found it unlocked and pushed hard against it with all of her might, finally opening on tight noisy hinges. The young woman wrapped her arms about herself and shivered as she followed a path of sorts, that led her to a large room containing one single piece of furniture - a simple mahogany coffin.

What was it doing here? Whose was it? Was there... someone in it? Slowly she ran her long fingers along the top of the wooden lid until thick red candles suddenly began to glow brightly, one by one, lit by an invisible hand; hot wax coursed down the sides like molten rivulets of blood. And then, as the last taper's light flooded the room, Leigh gasped and fell to her knees beside the casket.

_My God! _Rich and Wayne lay dead in pools of their own blood, their throats slit from ear to ear. A woman's insane laughter rang though her mind as a pale hand flew to her mouth to silence the scream erupting from deep inside her.

Leigh bolted up in bed clutching the covers tightly. "Richie!" she screamed hysterically, "Richie!"

The door to the bedroom flew open. "Holy shit, what's wrong?"

Trembling, she held onto him desperately as Wayne, bug-eyed rushed through the door, a deck of cards in his hand. "Please," she begged. "Get me out of here! Take me somewhere, anywhere!"

* * *

A half hour later the trio stood before the Blue Whale, someone singing off key into a microphone made Leigh giggle and her cousin's face relaxed. Good, nice and loud. This place will definitely take her mind off her nightmare. Although she refused to divulge her dream, he knew it was a bad one. She'd been scared shitless.

The music blasted their ears as Wayne opened the door. Richie motioned to the waitress as they took a table. Leigh watched on as a stool was placed before the microphone. She turned at the prod to her arm. "Get up there and do something, cuz. I heard you singing in the shower and you're not half bad."

She shook her head. "You're right," she laughed, feeling herself finally loosen up, "I'm _all _bad." Slowly, as she sipped her soda, to her amazement Barnabas Collins sat in the center of the stage, looking obviously so out of place. A band softly accompanied him as he began to warble a gentle tune in a quiet yet powerful voice.

_"Come to me, when you're lonely._

_Come to me when you need something new._

_Come to me, when you're restless,_

_For I've got something just for you… _

_Just for you." *** (Come to me, Fright night movie soundtrack. Lyrics by Brad Fiedel)_

As he crooned in such a hypnotic tone, Leigh found dark piercing eyes fixated on her and her alone; she felt almost trapped by his gaze. Her hands trembled as she tried to hold her glass and her throat tightly constricted. Clutching Rich's arm, she wrenched herself from the table. "Where are you going?"

A fearful look crossed her face as she finally pulled from the compelling stare of the elegant Englishman. "I'm sorry but I – I have to get some air," she whispered into his ear as she rushed from the tavern.

At the end of his session Barnabas stood, a roguish smile on his lips. He was pleased. Obviously his selection had the desired effect. As the audience snapped their fingers in applause, he threw his cloak over a shoulder clutched his walking stick and strode into the balmy night.

* * *

Yes, I know it's taking some crazy turns :)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Touching a hand to her temple, she braced herself against the building. What was wrong with her? Why'd she run? Why'd she suddenly feel as if she couldn't breathe, as if a powerful 'force' was taking control of her entire body? No, that was idiotic. The young girl shook her head trying to clear it. So many strange things have been happening. What was next…? What? Deciding the night was a complete bust, Leigh began to search for the keys in her bag, alarmed when a rough looking man stinking of booze staggered out of a dark alley. With a cry of sudden fear, she raced down the docks. Despite his drunkenness, he quickly caught up to her, hooting wildly as he clutched a handful of red hair waving like a flag behind her.

"Let me go," she begged, her voice a mixture of pain and terror. "Please, let me go…" Suddenly she screamed, "Help someone! Richie! Wayne!" Immediately Leigh felt a heavy fist hit her jaw and a vicious sweep to her calves, knocking her backward onto the wooden planks. The man was above in an instant, pinning her down, his hips crushed against hers.

"You're not going anywhere, bitch," he growled running a jagged dirty fingernail along her pulsing cheek. "At least, not till I'm done …"

_No, Dear God! This can't be happening! _With a hand that reeked of gasoline over her mouth, Leigh struggled, jerking and clawing valiantly but her meager strength was dwindling until all she could do was close her eyes and hope it was soon over. She froze as a loud snarl split the silence and the weight of the rapist's body was torn violently from hers. A strange mix of terror and relief flooded through her as she watched the man heaved in the air and viciously body slammed onto the docks, nearly gagging at the spurting blood from the hole where his throat once was.

Looking up, she saw him in the gleam of the streetlight. A wave of disbelief and shock flowed through her. Although he saved her from rape, Barnabas Collins executed a man singlehandedly and she'd witnessed it. What was he going to do…? Fear spurred her into action. Leigh flipped over and dashed off into the night. _Run,_ her mind screamed. _Run! _ She did quickly, frantically. If she hadn't been looking behind her she would have been more aware of where she was going. As it was she ran into an immovable object. Knocked to the ground, she felt herself being lifted by the upper arms. The glow of the moon shining brilliantly overhead revealed familiar hazel eyes. "Mr. Loomis! Thank God! You have to help me," she screamed, now confused as he held her tightly, his fingers gripping painfully about her flesh. "Please," she begged tearfully, casting a furtive glance over her shoulder. "Please… I have to get away!"

Willie shook his head sadly. "I can't. I wish I could..."

"But you don't understand." Leigh pleaded. "He's killed a man. Tore his throat out right in front of me!" There was no surprised expression to the man's eyes, just dull acceptance. Shocked, she tried again to yank from his grasp, cringing at the sound of dry grass being trampled behind her. Twirling her about, Willie held a hand over her mouth to prevent her from screaming as the cloaked figure stepped closer. Frightened green orbs met a dark piercing gaze and the servant closed his eyes against the intense shudder surging through her slim body.

_Help her, Loomis! Only you can help her! Don't let her be his plaything… Let her go!_

The vampire's will released hers to focus on his handyman's defiant thoughts.

_I strongly advise against it. I have already killed one man tonight; I will not hesitate to kill again. Do not fool yourself into thinking that you are indispensable. You mean less than nothing to me. I can find another servant by morning. Do you understand? _

He nodded nearly dropping her limp body. Fear sapped Leigh's final crumb of strength and she now lay unconscious against him.

"Take her to the Old House, I shall be there soon…" Noting his hesitancy, Barnabas added, "…unless you wish to provide my nourishment this evening."

A dark chuckle met Willie's ears as the he easily lifted the girl into the cab of his old pickup.

Yes, he shook his head. He was completely gutless.

* * *

Rich and Wayne burst through the door of the cottage, fearing the worst when she hadn't returned to the table.

"Hey Leigh... you here? Check the kitchen, man, I'll get the bedroom."

They met up in the den.

"Nothing."

Rich pulled back the curtain looking out toward the empty jetty. ""Yeah, dad's not back, either. Fuck man, where the hell can she be? We gotta find her."

"Where should we start?"

"The only place I can think of… the old house."

Wayne's eyes nearly bulged out. "Ox, are you nuts?"

Rich shook his head. "I know. I'm scared shitless too but Leigh's been acting so crazy since she went to that place. She's changed. Besides, I don't know where else she can be."

Wayne couldn't help but think about the others who have been there and were now gone. "Do you think Loomis has something to do with it?"

"I don't know, but we'll find out." Opening a bureau drawer, Rich lifted out his dad's revolver. Double checking the cylinder, he headed for the door. "Come on."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Short chapter but poignant, I think. Possibly see an end to the story next submission.

* * *

Leigh awoke to find herself again in the beautiful room. Why? She gasped as her eyes finally fell upon Barnabas Collins standing at the mantle, his back to her. "Why am I here? Why are you doing this to me?"

The Englishman turned, dark brows lifted a good inch. "What precisely have I done? I thought I'd prevented that animal from defiling you. Or would you have preferred his attentions?"

Shivering at the very prospect, the redhead warily raised her eyes to his. "You… you murdered him," she stammered in fear. "You tore his throat out."

"Very true," he said with a nod.

Automatically, her mouth fell open at his casual confession. What kind of man was he? How could he say that so remorselessly? "But...but why?"

"You were in danger. I always guard what is mine."

Despite her aversion, Leigh flung herself from the bed, fury flashing wildly in her eyes as she stormed toward him. "I am not yours, damn you! You've no hold over me!"

"You think not?" Barnabas captured her wrists in his huge icy hands and smiled. _What spirit! Such a shame, a waste, actually._

Struggling to wrench away from his grueling, cruel grip, she cried out in equal amounts of pain and rage.

"Look at me, Leigh." His voice was a low growl, dark and demanding, "Look deeply, into my eyes

"No!" she said defiantly. "I won't."

A deep chuckle erupted from the vampire's throat as his fingers tightened, grinding her bones. "More's the pity; you've no choice in the matter. Now, _look at me_."

It was back... that same force she felt when she rushed from the Blue Whale; an inability to control her own actions. Slowly she turned her gaze to his, feeling her body surprisingly warm under his commanding attention. "I don't understand," she whispered, tears brimming along her lashes, "What's happening to me?"

Pulling her to the mantle, Barnabas directed her sight to the portrait alongside his. "I need you," he murmured in her ear. "_She_ needs you… the time is almost at hand. Tomorrow evening is very special anniversary of a fashion. Not a joyful occasion, to be sure for you see, two hundred years ago my betrothed had perished on Widow's Hill. And now," he said with a sudden smile, "I will have her again." Slowly, as emerald eyes rove over the Frenchwoman's face, he saw comprehension dawn and his glare darkened. "You should _never_ have trespassed. Had you resisted the temptation, you would not be a part of this - _situation_. Josette has chosen to bestow upon you, a mere mortal, a grand honor. With your assistance, she has breathed again… spoken again. My beloved is delighted that you have come here and so, through you, she will live and we shall have each other… forever."

She was to feel flattered that a long dead specter wished to live again through her? "But that's… impossible," Leigh gasped, turning to face him.

Throwing back his dark head he laughed deeply. "Nothing is impossible when two people truly love one another."

She shivered as she realized she was listening to the insane ramblings of a lunatic. My God! Was she also in the presence of a serial killer? That man on the docks... Those murdered teens... Willie Loomis's painful acceptance when she told him what Barnabas Collins had done. And now, she was here and she was next. _No!_ she vowed, renewing her struggles. _I will not die like this! _Suddenly weary of her defiance, the Englishman snarled and green eyes widened in shock at two sharp fangs extended with desire. "My God! You're a... a… monster!"

Immediately a pale ringed hand shot to her throat, holding her, pushing her back toward the bed, down against the pillows.

"Please," she whimpered clutching his wrist and staring directly into cold unfeeling eyes. "Please, you don't want to do this."

"Yes," he hissed. "Yes I do. Do not fight me and it will be over in an instant."

Leigh could feel his cold breath against her neck, the sharp points of his teeth against her warm skin. Closing her eyes, she prayed.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Barnabas!" An urgent voice called out between a rapid stattaco of knocks on the door. "Barnabas!" The vampire groaned at the unwanted intrusion. Dark piercing eyes focused on the frightened girl pinioned beneath him, a cruel smile spreading across his gaunt face. _Damn you, Willie! You will not stop me! _The door flew open and the servant rushed into the room stopping short at the vision of his master poised to attack. With a roar of anger, Barnabas launched himself at the man, winding long fingers around his throat.

"Get out!"

"Wait, wait!" the handyman gasped as he tried to speak, his eyes nearly bulging from their sockets at the strength in the icy grasp. "Her friends…"

Eyes darkened in deeper rage. "What of them?"

"They're comin' up the drive, I... I think they're lookin' for her…"

Incredulous green eyes filled with hope as Leigh immediately launched herself from the bed and rushed to the windows. "Richie! Wayne! Help me!" Her screams were muffled by a firm palm across her mouth. She shuddered as frigid breath swept against the warm skin of her throat.

"Very foolish, my dear… very foolish indeed. Don't you realize, I can take you with less than no effort at all and still dispose of those young men?" And despite that very fact, Barnabas frowned. He wanted to savor this woman, delight in the moment when Josette possessed her… body and soul. Grabbing her waist, he dragged her from the room. "Now, you will come with me."

"No!" she screamed beneath his crushing hand. Suddenly long steely fingers wrapped around the slim column of her neck and her eyes widened in terror. "Come," he growled. Feeling a violent tremble run through her he warned, "Utter one sound and I shall kill them instantly. Cooperate and I may let them live. The choice is entirely yours. But mark me well; I shall have you in any case. Do you understand me?" Leigh closed her eyes against his cutting words. Yes, unfortunately she did. Their lives were in her hands. Dear God, how could such a thing be happening? She winced as more pressure was exerted until her eyes watered in pain. "_Do you understand?"_ He felt her manage a nod. "Good."

Willie drew aside the drapery, focusing on anything but the pain she was suffering at the whim of the vicious monster. A banging sounded at the double doors downstairs. "They're here!" he panicked. "What should I do?"

"Calm yourself and answer it. I shall meet you in the drawing room in a moment. But first, I must seek other arrangements for our _guest_."

"I-"

Knowing the weight of guilt pressing down on his servant, Barnabas quickly pulled the quaking girl close to him, sharp fangs pressed against the strong pulse pounding in her jugular vein. Powerful eyes focused on horror-glazed hazel as her desperate frightened breathing filled the room. "Do not defy me again, Willie." The vampire had to combat the impulse to take her in that very moment for he could smell the blood surging beneath her skin.

With a whimper of despair, the young man reluctantly left and with him went any final chance for freedom. Helpless, Leigh found herself being led down a back staircase, through an enormous kitchen and deep into the bowels of the house...the wet moldiness of a basement, into a room barren but for one thing… a simple mahogany coffin. _No! This was the place… the place in her dream_. Instantly the red head balked, trying to pull free. "Please, let me go," she whispered, unable to turn from the sight of the sarcophagus. "I'll tell no one of what I've seen or what you've done. Please, I only want to live."

Barnabas threw back his head with a menacing laugh. "My dear, you simply refuse to understand, don't you? It's too late for that; far too late. For nearly two centuries, above all else, I have ached to have Josette again beside me. It is truly a shame for although you are lovely, your life is utterly worthless to me. Through you, my beloved shall live again and we will share endless ecstasy; ecstasy denied us for so very long by that jealous and evil witch, Angelique."

"But I had absolute _nothing_ to do with that!" she pleaded.

"Very true. However you are here now, the host needed to complete my betrothed's revival." The vampire frowned. "Well, I do believe it is time that I receive our unwanted visitors." As the gaunt Englishman climbed the stone steps, he paused to glance over his shoulder. "I trust you will remain silent, otherwise the consequences will be disastrous."

Although she longed to cry out for help, one terrifying thought held her back. What of what she saw in the rest of her dream? Leigh clearly remembered the bodies of Richie and Wayne on the floor beside the coffin lying in pools of blood, their throats slit. Yes, she could cry out but what good would it possibly accomplish? They would be dead and she would still be here. Here to face... _Oh God_... Sinking to her knees, a wave of complete hopelessness washed over her. _This was madness. Sheer insanity. Ghosts? Witches? Vampires?_ She was living a nightmare. A nightmare in which there was no end. As she buried her face into her hands, giving into quiet sobs of misery, an evil chuckle permeated the staleness of the air. Through tear filled eyes, Leigh gasped at the beautiful form materializing before her. The woman from the cliff. The woman who had beckoned her to jump... to end her life.

_Angelique. _

"Oh God! No!"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

AN. The end is coming... As usual I can not think of a title. Please help me out.

* * *

The witch placed a quieting finger against her lips. "Silence or he will carry out his promise and destroy your companions."

Leigh stared up into the blonde's eyes, confusion plain on her face. Why should this demoness care whether or not her friends lived or died? "Why have you come?" she asked, her voice trembling with fear. "Do you want to kill me as well?"

Angelique laughed; a truly malicious sound and the young girl shuddered. "I see you completely misconstrue my intentions."

Leigh placed a hand to her head in utter disbelief. "This, from the woman who tried to lure me to my death atop that cliff overlooking the ocean? No, I believe I understand you only too well."

Icy eyes pierced her. "And yet when you discovered that you were to be a part of their salacious plan, you took it upon yourself to jump, didn't you? And yet, he stopped you to save you for himself. He shall never let you go, my dear. You must surely understand that by now."

The young woman whirled away, unwilling to let Angelique recognize her reaction to such truthful words. "Why are you here?" she repeated.

"I am here to claim what is mine… what has _always_ been mine."

Leigh turned about, a frown furrowing her brow. "And that is?"

"Barnabas Collins."

Curious, she couldn't stop herself from asking, "If you wanted him so badly, why had you cursed him with vampirism?"

"That is _my_ business," the witch's eyes narrowed. "Do you wish for my help or not?"

"Your…help?"

Angelique paced the room then paused before the coffin, running long fingers against its smooth wooden surface. "My mistress _cannot_ return. I shan't allow her to win… to finally have him in the end. They shall never live 'happily ever after!' "

"But how can you prevent it? I have felt the powerful effects of Josette's control."

Slowly the witch pulled a silver revolver from a hidden pocket of her gown. "Take this."

Wide-eyed, Leigh stared at the pistol. "No! I can't!" she mouthed lest the vampire hear. She knew what the evil sorceress wanted of her. "I will not commit suicide!"

A nasty chuckle met her ears. "Don't you understand? Without you, Josette will have no way of returning. You are merely to be used as a vessel." Clutching the girl's hand, Angelique wrapped numb fingers around the weapon. "Or would you rather your body overtaken by a centuries old Frenchwoman? Realize, my dear… you are fated to die in either case. This way, the choice can be yours."

Emerald eyes gazed down at the pistol shining obscenely in the flickering candlelight. The witch was right. She could not allow Josette Dupres to possess her. Should that happen, what then? Would Barnabas Collins turn her into the monstrous creature he was forced to be?

Suddenly his words echoed through her mind _"….To spend all eternity with my beloved."_

_Surely that must mean…_ Leigh clutched the gun in her trembling fingers, determination in her voice. "No, I can't be what he is! I won't!"

With a triumphant smile, Angelique melted into a darkened corner as the metallic sound of the basement door clanged shut from above and footsteps approached the coffin room.

He found her standing beside his casket looking down at something in her hand and froze as a deep sense of dread ran through his body.

"I can't do it," he heard her whisper. "I can't."

"No, you can't."

Leigh flinched at the cool, familiar voice behind her. The frightened girl turned, green eyes filled with terror. "Dear God, I don't want to become Josette, but I cannot find the strength inside to kill myself."

Barnabas growled glancing about the room until he spied her watching on in avid amusement. "You bitch!" he hissed. "Did you truly believe I would have turned to you had she destroyed not only herself but Josette as well?"

Angelique removed herself from the corner and stood before him, a gloating smile planted on her beautiful lips. "Why do you continue to reject me, Barnabas? Had you forsook Josette, you would not be as you are now. There would have been no reason for me to place the curse upon you. Don't you understand that I love you? I have always loved you and never stopped!"

Barnabas glared at the evil enchantress before him, brown eyes engulfing icy blue until Leigh was but a distant memory to the couple. Still, she could not move away. The energy of his animosity for the witch crackled in the very air around them, riveting her to the spot.

"What is very clear to me is that you are a pathetic she-devil, obsessed with someone you could never have, never own, _never_ control. You claim you love me. Ha! What Josette and I shared was an everlasting love. That is why I shall _never_ give up on the belief that she will return to me." The vampire turned away, unable to stand the sight of the source of his fury. "You and I shared _nothing_. I hold no feelings for you whatsoever Angelique, except this consuming hatred for you, the one who turned me into this despicable monster."

The blonde fumed in fierce anger and hatred. Nails bared she leapt toward Barnabas.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"No!"

A thunderous shot rang out, reverberating from wall to wall. Immediately rapid, panicked footsteps rushed down the stairs and Willie stared in astonishment. Barnabas! She killed him. Where the hell did she get the pistol? Smoke wafted from the barrel of the gun in Leigh's hand as she stood there, speechless almost…bewitched.

Following the direction of her gaze, the handyman fell to his knees beside the lifeless form of Angelique and he trembled involuntarily. Feeling for a pulse and listening for a heartbeat, a wide smile spread across his face as he watched the blood pool on her chest. Looking up at the redhead, he gasped incredulously, "You killed her! I didn't think -" Suddenly he scanned the room. But if it was Angelique she shot, then…

_Barnabas. Where's Barnabas?_

He found the vampire propped against his coffin, trying to drag in air, air that sounded like throaty wheezing, an onyx ringed hand resting against his chest. "Help me, Willie," he whispered clutching the man's shirt front, "Something's terribly wrong." The servant tore open his master's vest and immaculate linen dress shirt, surprised to find nothing but smooth skin underneath. Skin that actually had a healthy ruddy glow rather than the usual waxy paleness.

"Th…there's nothing there, Barnabas…"

"Mon amour," a soft voice called out, triggering both men to gaze up at the woman holding the gun.

"Jos…Josette?"

Placing the pistol on the lid of the coffin, she fell to her knees beside Barnabas grasping his large hand between hers. Velvety, warm lips brushed his fingers and rubbed his knuckles against her smooth cheek. "Oui, it is I, mon chéri."

Choking back a sob of excruciating sorrow, Willie slowly climbed the stairs slamming the door behind him.

"He cared for the woman," Barnabas explained.

"Yes, I know," she sighed. "As do I."

Confused, brown eyes stared into glittering emerald depths. "What do you mean?"

"Leigh Oksil protected you, Barnabas. She shot Angelique. I had no control over her actions at the time. The witch is dead and with her destruction, the curse has lifted. You are no longer what you were before."

Barnabas clutched her hand as if it were a lifeline. He felt as if he was drowning in quicksand. His head spun unable to grasp the very concept of freedom. "Two hundred years," he whispered. "Can it truly be over?"

"_Oui, mon amour_," Josette nodded. "The curse has ended, and thus my time on earth has ended as well."

"I don't understand. We are free. Free to love again."

"No, Barnabas. No, _you_ are free. I am dead, dead for centuries. Surely you must realize that had I inhabited this woman's body, it would have been a mistake. We would never have been free from Angelique's wrath."

"But the witch is dead. Dead!" he insisted. "We can be together again! Don't leave me!"

Casting a venomous glance toward the blonde corpse, she whispered, "I am now able to rest in peace. You must allow me this for I have ached for it for so very long. You are human once again. You will find someone with whom to share the rest of your life."

"No, Josette!" he begged, gripping the small hand forcefully in his. "You cannot leave me. Not after this! We've won! I will not let you go!" With a strangled cry, he watched the spark leave her eyes and caught Leigh as she collapsed unconscious against him. Slowly, a soft shimmer of light hovered above the pair_. _

_'Au revoir, Barnabas. Live well, mon chéri…live…well…'_

* * *

"Willie!"

The servant trudged from the kitchen, wiping a hand across his face. "Yeah Barnabas?"

"I believe Miss Oksil is ready to return home. See that she gets there safely, will you?" The handyman glared in confusion at his master until he stood aside to reveal Leigh's smiling face.

"Hello Willie. Barnabas was just giving me a tour, pointing out the many repairs you've made. I'm very impressed. And now, if you don't mind, I believe it's time for me to leave."

Willie turned to Barnabas and at the nod a wide smile spread across his face. "Uh, yeah. Yeah, sure."

* * *

Although he never again wanted to set foot inside the Old House, Willie found himself pulling up the gravel drive and rushing through the double doors. He found the Englishman sitting in a wing chair before a roaring fire staring into the flames. Dark eyes turned to his former servant, eyes filled with more than a hint of shock.

"What happened down there, Barnabas?"

"I am free, Willie. Free of the curse and finally free of that bitch, Angelique."

"But... how?"

The former vampire stood and strode to the mantle. Taking down the pistol he handed it to the man. "Look."

Opening the barrel, Willie unloaded the gun into his hand. Five polished slugs and one empty casing.

"They're…"

"Silver," Barnabas supplied, shaking his head. "Despite her declaration of love, Angelique had an alternate plan had I again spurned her affections. Aware that Leigh despised me for attempting to turn her into Josette, that heartless woman loaded the gun with silver bullets, never grasping the fact that she could be shot with her own weapon."

"You said you're free of the curse."

"And I am. Haven't you yet realized, Willie? I no longer have control over you." Sinking wearily into his chair once again, he added, "I am truly astonished you've returned at all."

"I didn't want to but I couldn't leave without knowing."

"Knowing...what?"

"If you're really free of the curse you can't control her mind or her memory, right?"

"True."

"Then why doesn't Leigh Oksil remember what happened to her? What we did to her? Why does she think she came here for a walkthrough of the house?"

Barnabas turned to the fire. "I honestly cannot answer that, I can only suspect that Josette had something to do with it. Perhaps she did it as a final act to protect me. Ahh Josette, she is lost to me forever, Willie. I must finally face the truth. She is gone and I am left. Left to endure." With a painful groan of acceptance, the Englishman withdrew an envelope from his breast pocket. "I am truly pleased that you've returned. Here."

He stared at the outstretched hand, at the stationary with his initial scrawled in an elegant script. Removing the check from the parchment, hazel eyes widened in disbelief. "What's it for?"

"Compensation." The ex servant again looked at the check written out to him in the amount of one hundred thousand dollars. "It's over. Make something of your life. I only ask that you try to understand I regret all I have done, all I had put you through to continue my gruesome, monstrous existence."

Frowning at Barnabas for long moments, he casually shoved the envelope into his jeans. "What're you gonna do now that you're free?"

"That, Willie, has yet to be seen."

* * *

Until he heard the pickup truck pull away from the house, the stones grinding under the tires Barnabas hadn't realized how truly alone he felt. He sighed as he wandered through the empty expansive rooms of the huge mansion, his dark brow furrowed in complete confusion. At a time when he should feel his happiest that the curse had lifted and he was no longer a vile monster forced to live only at night, he instead sank into a deep depression. He was free. But free to what? What was there for him? He felt no different. Nothing had miraculously changed. He was still a lonely dejected man.

His downhearted musings of self pity were broken by a gentle knock at the front door. _Willie? He's come back?_ As he opened the door, Barnabas stared speechless at the completely unexpected visitor standing on his doorstep.

"L … Leigh," he stammered uncharacteristically, "do come in."

The redhead smiled gratefully as she crossed the threshold. "I'm sorry to trouble you again, Barnabas but… I… I was hoping I could talk to you for a moment."

"Of course, please." Gesturing to the chair before the fire, he found himself overjoyed that she'd returned. He no longer felt so lost, so confused, so… completely alone. Taking a seat across from her, he smiled. "Now, what can I do for you my dear?"

Swallowing hard, Leigh tried to gather her courage but as she slowly stared up into deep sable eyes, the words tumbled from her lips. "Barnabas, It's hard to describe. Something's different, something's changed... When Willie dropped me off at the house instead of feeling welcomed, I felt so uneasy. It was as if I was being drawn back to this house. As if I was needed _here_. As if… as if _you_ needed me." Suddenly she turned away, embarrassed. "If I'm wrong, I'm—"

Falling to his knees before her, Barnabas encompassed a small hand between his and gazed up into beautiful green eyes. "No Leigh, you aren't wrong. I have been lonely for most of my life…so very, very lonely. I _do_ need you and I want you to stay. Stay," he implored. "Please stay. Tell me you will."

Suddenly a mysterious feeling of reassurance filled the air, engulfing the couple. Closing her eyes as the sensation entered her mind and her heart. Leigh realized that here in this house with this man was where she belonged. Touching his gaunt cheek she whispered softly. "Yes, Barnabas. Yes, I will stay."

Pulling her into his arms, he kissed her wildly, urgently and as she melted into his now warm embrace, he lifted his face skyward.

_Thank you Josette. Rest in peace._

* * *

And thus ends this story. Hope you've enjoyed and if you haven't yet read my other story **the courage to stand** (Rated M) please feel free.


End file.
